Sex, Lies & The Upper East Side
by LittleJ1144
Summary: Will BW get the man she loves to tell her how he really feels? Or will they both keep running from their fate?   'He was addictive and in every way, bad for her. Two facts she knew all along...'
1. Chapter 1  Dreaming Wide Awake

CHAPTER 1

**Based on characters and events from gossip girl. Just different names, e.g. Blair is Belle, Chuck is Judd.**

Belle Williams sat on a cold, wooden bench in the middle of central park. She was confused, why did she feel this way? Why couldn't she Just stop loving him, it would make everything easier. Or why couldn't he love her? That's what hurt the most that he couldn't tell her. It made her doubt that he actually meant it, felt it. Belle had been foolish to believe that a man like Judd King could ever have feelings for another person, let alone romantic feelings. She wiped her eyes, even though the tears that had formed had not yet fallen. "Harriet" she yelled. A short, stocky woman in a long beige trench coach tottered over to the bench. "Yes Miss Belle?" "Call the people at Chanel and make sure my dress has arrived, I'll be needing it for tonight."

Pick u up 7? – D

Belle quickly typed a response and threw her phone aside. She would not need picking up tonight, not for this event. Her best friend Danika wouldn't understand what she had to do. _You don't need to play games; you don't need to beat him _she would say_. _But belle had to play games, it's all her and Judd ever did. Belle planned tonight to be their last game, as she would beat him, once and for all. She would humiliate him as he had her, or at least a little bit.

At 6:30pm sharp Harriet announced Nathan Archer had arrived. He was tall, muscly and handsome. He was also her key to Judd's humiliation. Nathan and Belle were together on and off for 4 years, before her and Judd became whatever they were. He and Judd were best friends, until 10 months ago, when Nathan found out Judd had begun sleeping with his ex-girlfriend, who he still loved. Of course Belle was this ex-girlfriend and she hoped the sight of Nathan on her arm at the ball tonight would drive Judd crazy with Jealousy.

Belle stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red Chanel, custom made of course. Somehow, even after the dress, the Dweller, the shoes, the hair; Belle never felt enough. Never skinny enough, never pretty enough. Of course nothing could measure up to her mother's expectations. Winter Williams's daughter always had to look pretty, always had to act right and say the right thing. But of course Belle never felt like she did. She had not seen her mother in 6 months. Winter was in Paris, designing her new line for her fall collection. Belle wondered to herself if her mum would approve of her outfit. Deciding she didn't care, she grabbed her clutch and left her room to meet her escort.

Nathan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the Williams' penthouse in the Upper East Side. He was wearing a tuxedo and looked extra handsome. Belle felt a little bad about using him, but Nathan was no angel either and he would get over it eventually. He turned around to face her; his bright blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. "Belle, you look amazing," "not too bad yourself Nathan." She descended the stairs and as she reached her he pulled her in for a kiss. Instinctively, she pulled away, allowing him restricted access to her cheek. It was stupid and Belle hated that she felt this way but to her it felt wrong for any man other than Judd to kiss her. Nathan did not seem too noticed and he kissed her softly on her cheek. "Ready to go?" "As ready as I'll ever be."

The limousine ride to the event seemed short. Time passed quickly for belle when she was around Nathan. They could talk and laugh about anything. Pulling up to the event Belle felt a tug in her stomach. This would be the first time she would see Judd since it happened. Would he say hello? Belle tried to convince herself she didn't care, but deep down, she knew she always would.

The door to the limousine opened. Belle sighed and tucked her long brown hair behind her ear. The man who had opened the door reached out his hand, Belle held onto it as he helped her out of the car. Nathan got out behind her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to him. They walked the short distance to the door; a man in a black uniform opened the doors for them as they headed into the main ballroom at the Michel Angelo building.

Belle stood alone in the grand ball room. Nathan had seen an old friend and excused himself to go and talk to him. She scoped the room, hoping to find someone but scared to find _him._ She saw Danika, she stood tall and beautiful her long blond hair in a loose bun. She saw Belle and waved her over. Usually, Belle would have immediately gone to her best friend's side. However, tonight she was standing with her step brother; Judd King.

She had no choice. Judd had seen Danika beckoning Belle over, if she didn't go over, she would appear weak. So, Belle returned Danika's smile and walked over to them.

"Belle!" exclaimed Danika, kissing her on the cheek. Belle smiled and turned to face the crowd. Danika began talking to her mother, Rose Van Stein. Moments later, she felt an arm touch her back softly. It was him. She could tell by his soft touch and smell. "Don't think I didn't notice you coming in with Archer, Belle," he whispered into her ear softly. She didn't say a word, she couldn't breathe much less speak. "His not right for you Belle and you know that." "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Jealous." His hand on her back began moving further down. "Judd" warned Belle. He dropped his hand from her back; Belle was surprised to see him give up so easily. However, he grabbed her hand and led her away from the function and onto the balcony.

The air that night was cold and Belle wrapped her arms around herself. Judd took off his Jacket and offered it to her, she scoffed and he put it back on. "Belle," said Judd quietly as he cupped her chin with his hand, lifting her head upwards. Her eyes now looked directly into his. Judd's dark brown eyes were full of something she'd never seen in him before. Regret? Guilt? Perhaps even Love? "I should never have abandoned you." Belle's eyes widened in shock. It took her a while to respond, but eventually she muttered "why?" "I was scared" "of what?" "Myself, you… I knew as soon as your plane took off that I would regret my decision. I shouldn't have..." "You left me alone Judd! In Prague! I finally thought that this, us would work. I was stupid, to think that you would actually care about anyone other than yourself!" "I came to you, when you got back. I apologised, what more do you want from me?" "I told you to say it, but, you couldn't. Why was I surprised? A person like you could never love anything other than themselves and their cheque book!" "Belle," she could see the pain across his face but she couldn't stop, he had to know. "I will never forgive you for what you said to me Judd." "I was angry; I was annoyed at what you wanted from me." Belle shook her head and walked away, "Belle!" But Belle didn't turn around, she didn't stop walking, she didn't say goodbye to anyone, she didn't cry, until she got home.

That night, as Belle drifted off to sleep, she had the same dream she'd been having for the last week. But it wasn't a dream it was more like a memory…

_Judd sat at the bar, with a drink in his hand. He looked behind him, he locked eyes with Belle. It was the first time they had seen each other since she asked him to tell her how he felt about her. She walked up to the bar and took a seat. The bartender came up and asked her what she wanted, she ordered vodka. The bartender didn't ask her for I.D as her and Judd had been to this bar many times. Despite the fact that Judd was 19 and Belle only 18. _

_Judd took a long sip of his drink and looked at Belle. "What do you want?" "I didn't know you would be here Judd, I Just came for a drink." "Well now you do, leave." "Judd, your drunk." "Not drunk enough to tell you I love you." Belle lifted her face and glared at him. "That's what you came for right? An I love you?" "I came for a drink Judd. This might surprise you but not everything is to do with you." Judd scoffed, turned away from Belle and returned to sipping his drink. After a few minutes of awkward, painful silence, Belle got up to leave. She was half way to the door when Judd called her name. She turned to face him, wondering what he could possibly say. "Belle..." he repeated, "I don't love you and I don't know how anyone else could." With that Judd returned to his drink, as if he hasn't said anything important, as if he hadn't just broken her heart._

Belle woke as she had the nights before, sweating and shaking. She couldn't escape him, not even in her dreams.

The next morning Belle was on her way out. As she was waiting for the lift, she wasn't surprised to see Nathan get out. "Where'd you go last night, you Just disappeared?" "Sorry Nate, I didn't feel well and I couldn't find you to say goodbye" Belle lied. "That's okay, are you free for a coffee now?" "Actually Nathan I was Just on my way out, can I take a raincheck?" "Always."

The truth was, Belle had nowhere to go. All she really wanted to do was escape. Escape from the pain, escape from the memories and escape from him. But that was impossible, everywhere reminded her of him. She hated that he had consumed her life. A year ago, if somebody had told her she would be in this position she probably would have laughed. A year ago, she would never have pictured herself pineing for a relationship that she could never have. But a year ago, she was not in love with Judd King.

After last night, Belle had no doubt, Judd loved her. He loved her probably as much as she loved him. Maybe it was easier for Belle, because she had already said the words to someone else. But why was it so hard for Judd? Belle just couldn't work him out.

1


	2. Chapter 2  Failure

CHAPTER 2

A few weeks later Belle found herself in Danika's penthouse. The place actually belonged to her mother Rose Van Stein and her latest husband Roy. Roy Hunter's two children Derek and Jemma also lived with them, as did Danika's brother Damien. Derek was 18 and Jemma and Damien were 15. Both Belle and Danika despised Jemma. She was tall and skinny, with long platinum blonde hair and had caused a lot of problems for the pair over the past. As she found it her job to pass along information she 'overheard' during one of Belle's visits. Judd had also lived with the Hunter and Van Stein's as it was his pent house to begin with. Judd had lived there for many years with his father, Bruce. Rose Van Stein and Bruce King were married for a few months before his untimely death two years ago. Rose inherited the pent house in Bruce's will and allowed her step son Judd to live there as it was his home as well. But Judd always begrudged living there and ended up moving out when he bought his hotel.

Today, Danika was wearing her blonde hair down and her bright blue eyes glistened when Belle walked in the room. "B, you're here!" exclaimed Danika. "I'm not late am i?" asked Belle. "No not at all," said Roy "Just in time for the Hunter family Sunday brunch!" Belle laughed and took a seat next to Danika. Roy began distributing waffles, Belle knew Danika hated these family brunches and felt obligated to join her, as often as she could.

"Ah Judd, there you are!" Rose said. "Rose" he smiled kissing her on the cheek, "I'll meet you in your office shall I?" Rose nodded her agreeance. "Enjoy your brunch," said Judd sarcastically as he sauntered down the hall to Rose's office.

"You have a meeting today Rose?" asked Roy, "I thought we had lunch reservations?" "I'm sorry Roy, but we'll have to cancel, were having a bit of a crisis at the company." "Can't Judd deal with it?" questioned Roy, "He is the vice president." "I know Roy, but this is very important. Bruce intrusted his company to me, I'd hate to let him down." "So King Industries is more important to you than us?" "Today," said Rose "it is."

"I'm sorry" Danika whispered in Belle's ear, "I had no idea he was going to be here." "It's okay D," Belle whispered back "I have to get used to seeing him around." Danika squeezed Belle's knee and went back to her food. They all ate in silence until Jemma bought up the topic of college. "College offers are being sent out soon aren't they? Where did you apply again Danika?" if it was from anyone else it would have been an innocent question, but Belle and Danika both knew the only reason Jemma bought it up is because she had heard them discussing the option of Danika not going next year. "A few places, Jemma." "And what about you, Belle?" asked Rose, "any college in particular?" "Well I applied to a few, but Yale's really always been my number one choice, ever since I was a kid." "So would you'd move closer to Yale?" "Yes, me and Harriet have been looking at some places in new haven." "Have you applied in any places in the City?" "Columbia." "Oh really!" said Rose. "You know I used to be a Columbian girl." Rose continued to tell a story about her time at Columbia, but Belle had tuned out. She was fantasising about Yale, even though it wasn't far from the city at all, she was excited about the possibility of starting new and the possibility that her memories of Judd would remain in New York City.

That Thursday, Belle was woken up by a high pitched scream from Harriet. Just as Belle was getting out of bed to see why Harriet would dare wake her up, she burst through the door. "Miss Belle, Miss Belle. You have an envelope from Yale!" Belle Dumped up and snatched it off Harriet. Belle sat on her bed and opened the envelope. She read the letter silently to herself.

Dear Miss Williams,

We have given your application careful consideration and are now at the time of year when final decisions must be made. While you have been a competitive applicant, this year we have had many similarly qualified students and as a result many desirable candidates must be turned away.

We very much regret that we will be unable to offer you a place at Yale University .

Please accept our best wishes for a successful future.

"Well Miss Belle?" Belle looked up from her letter, Harriet's proud face grinned back at her. "I got in!" "Oh let me see, let me see!" "No!" barked Belle, "you'll get your greasy hands on it." Harriet giggled and began Dumping up and down singing "were going to Yale, were going to Yale!" Harriet was only 30 something, but she was like a mother to Belle. She was short and chubby, with a bob of shiny brown curls. She moved to America from Poland the year Belle was born and Winter had hired her as Belle's nanny, Harriet had been with the Williams ever since. Belle couldn't bear to tell Harriet the truth, she couldn't even bear to admit it to herself. She felt disoriented and lost. This has been her plan since she was a little girl. She'd never thought of a back-up plan because she was so sure she would get it in. What would people think? She'd gone around telling everyone she'd be at Yale next year, hell her and Harriet had already put a deposit on an apartment. Yale was her escape. A way to start over and be somebody without memories of Judd or Danika's shadow hanging over her. There was only one option for her now; Columbia. Belle would be attending college in the city next year and there was nothing she could do about it.

Belle's phone began to ring; Harriet's hushed her celebrations, winked at Belle and left the room. "Hello?" "B! It's me" Danika's cheery voice from the other end of the phone. "I heard Yale offers were handed out today." "Ah huh, yeah they were." "So? Is Belle Williams going to Yale next year?" "Belle Williams will be at your house in half an hour, we need to talk." Belle hung up. She stood in the middle of her room. She felt as if she had lost all sense of direction and purpose. Where did she go from here?

She arrived at Danika's penthouse 25 minutes later, D meet her at the lift. Her face was full of suspense and worry. "What is it Belle, what's wrong? You sounded so strange on the phone." Judd's deep voice echoed through the foyer in the penthouse. He appeared from behind the corner and he gave Belle a long assessing look. "Yes, I'll be there in an hour," he said to the phone in his right hand. Chuck smirked at Danika and Belle, "excuse me children," he said as he got in the lift, "I have errands to run." "Ugh, ignore him B. What's going on?" "Can we go to your room?"

Belle and her best friend sat in Danika's room on her bed. "So what your saying is you didn't get in?" "Yep." "But Harriet thinks you did?" "Mhmm," "and you're going to let everyone else think you did?" "Ah huh, yeah sounds about right." "But B I don't get it? They'll find out eventually. You know, when you don't actually go to Yale." "I know but by then I would have changed my name and moved to a different country to hide from the humiliation." "Belle, this isn't funny. What are you going to do?" "I don't know D. I mean can you imagine the look on Judd's face? His satisfied, cocky little smirk." "C'mon B, even though he won't tell you, you know how he feels about you. I don't think he would enjoy seeing you unhappy." "Do you know your step-brother at all?" Danika laughed, "Okay, I'll lie to Judd for you, but you have to think of a way to tell everyone the truth."

1


	3. Chapter 3  Betrayal & Lust

CHAPTER 3

2 weeks later, Belle found herself at Room; she was sitting with a few of her minions from school, waiting for Danika. "So Belle, when do you have to leave for New Haven?" "Classes start around August, but I want to have everything set up there, so I'll probably be going down end of July." Belle knew that she was just digging a deeper whole for her to pull herself out of, but she couldn't tell them, not yet. Not until she told Judd, his reaction wasn't something she was looking forward to. Imagine if she didn't tell him herself, and he heard it from someone at school. How weak she would seem. It would completely undo any progress made at the ball, not that Belle classified that as 'progress.' _I'll tell Judd tonight_ she decided.

Belle was pulled out of her thoughts by the sight of her best friend, strutting towards her. Her already short dress riding up as she walked. "Hey guys!" shouted Danika over the music. Belle's minions looked up at Danika with awe spread across their faces and with one look from her; they shoved down to make room for her next to Belle. "So how are things going..." she whispered into Belle's ear, "you know with the whole Yale thing?" "Not the right place, Danika," exclaimed Belle. "B, come on, people are gonna know," slurred D. Clearly Danika had been drinking before she came. "Danika, you're drunk, you should go home." As the words spilled from her mouth Belle found herself shocked at the coldness in them. "I'm sorry, D; it's just been a long few weeks." D smiled and took a sip of Belle's drink. "So where were you before you came here, I can smell the whisky on you?" "Just at The Benton," D said, looking over the rim of Belle's drink guiltily. Belle lifted her eyes from her lap to study her best friend. Surely she had heard her wrong; no way would Danika be hanging out at The Benton, not Judd's hotel. "I'm sorry where?" "B- Please don't! I knew you'd be angry. It wasn't anything, we just had a few drinks, and he's my step- brother. Surely you're not going to tell me I can't spend time with him?" Anger boiled inside of Belle. "By the way you just said that, the way you quickly said 'it was Just a few drinks,' proves to me it wasn't." belle snapped, as she grabbed her clutch and got to her feet. "B!" yelled Danika, as Belle began to walk away. But with Danika's long legs, she had caught up to Belle in a second. She grabbed her arm and whirled her around. "Belle, don't do this. Don't make me out to be the bad guy, okay. It was _nothing_. Besides it's not like you're…" "What? Not like what? Not like I'm his girlfriend?" "Yes, B, you're not his girlfriend. I think he made that clear to you." "Just stop right their Danika. Don't do this; don't do what you always do. For once in your pathetic life, take responsibility for something! You dare make out like I am the one to blame. You make it out like I'm some obsessed ex-girlfriend. I'm not Danika, and you know that. But you should also know, I'm not the kind of person to take crap from someone, not anymore." Yelled Belle, making sure D could hear every word over the loud music. "Belle!" "Danika, I've had enough of your shit for one night, I'm leaving, don't bother calling me." With that Belle turned around and headed to the exit, as she left she swore she could hear Danika yell 'wasn't going to.' _Bitch._

The doors to the lift shot open and revealed a messy pent house. Judd King emerged from a room, wearing a robe, with a glass of whisky in his hand. "If I knew you were coming, I would have dressed up," he said walking towards her. "Or down," he added seductively rubbing his hand on her back. She shook his hands off her, "Judd," warned Belle. "Okay I get it, not one of those visits. But why are you here? After the last time I saw you, I didn't think you would come willingly into my lair. "Judd, this is not a lair, don't be ridiculous, this…" exclaimed B grabbing a red lacy bra off the couch "is a dirty pent house fit for a dirty person." "Funny, I thought you liked it dirty." "Judd!" "What is it Belle, annoyed that the bra doesn't belong to you?" "No, I just feel sorry for the person who does own it." "I can assure you she left more than satisfied." "Judd, can we just get to the point? I don't want to spend any more time in here than I have to, I might catch something." Judd motioned for Belle to sit down and tilted a bottle of whisky towards her. "No thanks," she responded. "I just wanted to tell you that, that I'm going to be going to school in the city," said belle, looking down shamefully at her toes. "What happened to Yale?" "It wasn't the best choice for me after all." "But you've been planning to go there for ages." "Judd, those things happen. Sometimes you make plans and they don't work out… it happens." Both of them knew that they were no longer talking about Belle's education. Deciding a response wasn't need, Judd took a long sip from his drink. "That all then?" _No. _"Yep." Judd got up and left the room. "Bye" Belle murmured to herself.

1


	4. Chapter 4 King of the world

CHAPTER 4

The next morning when Belle work up she remembered what had happened the night before and immediately wanted to go back to sleep. "Miss Belle!" yelled Harriet. Belle jumped out of bed and hurried out of her room and to the top of the grand marble staircase that sat in the middle of the pent house. "What is…oh…Brad?" "Belle," nodded Brad King, studying her up and down hungrily. It was then B realised she was wearing only her short, skimpy, lace teddy. "I'll be down soon," said Belle quickly as she hurried back into her bedroom and away from Brad's gaze.

Soon Belle ascended the stair case, having gotten dressed for the day. "Thankyou Harriet," Belle said, shooing her away. "My my Belle, don't you look ravishing." "Brad, what do you want?" Brad moved closer to B and with a few short steps he had her in his arms, "you," he whispered seductively into her ear. Belle hesitantly pulled herself out of his grip, "we all want what we can't have." "Right, so how is Judd?" "Brad, don't." "What, can't a man ask how his nephew is?" "If you really cared about how your nephew was you would be in his penthouse instead of mine." Brad chuckled and locked eyes with her, "But Belle, Judd could never pull off that little number you had on before." "If all you came for was to piss me off, you've succeeded, now leave," Belle snapped motioning toward the door. "You're not really in the position to be making demands, now are you?" "Brad if you were going to tell Judd about last year, you would have already, so why are we having this discussion?" "It's about timing, Belle. Have I taught you nothing?" "You wouldn't Brad, you wouldn't risk losing your share in the company over an affair with a 17 year old. You're a moron but you're not that stupid." "It's worth it," said Brad softly. "What would you get out of it? To piss off Judd?" "Oh Belle, you underestimate yourself. He might not tell you, but everyone knows how he feels about you. It wouldn't just 'piss him off' it would drive him _crazy_!" "Why do you hate him?" "You would too!" barked Brad. "You'd hate him if your brother left him everything, majority shares, the pent house, everything." "Judd is his son!" "He was 17! Surely Bruce knew I would do a better job running King Industries." "Obviously not." Brad didn't reply and after a few long seconds Belle looked up at him, studying him like he had done to her only moments ago. She could see the pain in his eyes. "Look Brad, what's done is done. There's no point dwelling on it now." "I'm not dwelling Belle, I'm past dwelling, I've had 13 months to dwell!" he screamed. "Then what do you want from him, from me?" "King Industries." "I can't help you with that." "Oh yes you can."

That night Belle found herself at a charity gala on the arm of no other than Bradley J. King. Her long amethyst coloured dress hung just short of the ground. "Brad, wait are you sure you want to do this?" Brad tugged at Belle's arm, "No turning back now beautiful," he whispered quietly in her ear. They entered the event together; Belle could hear whispers circling the room. "Brad, get me a drink?" "I'll be back." Belle exhaled in relief to be free of Brad, even for just a minute or so and scope the room. _Good_ thought Belle _maybe his not here_. She turned her head, still looking for him when she saw familiar eyes staring back. Those beautiful bright blue eyes could only belong to one person, Danika. She strutted over to Belle. B looked her up and down and noticed Danika was the only one wearing a short dress. "Was that Brad?" "Hi to you too, Danika." "What do you think you're doing? Just because I make one mistake you bring Brad here?" It was then Belle remembered that Danika had always had a thing for Brad, even before her mother married Bruce. _Oh well, if she's going to take my man, I'm going to take 'hers.' _"What mistake are you reffering to D? You seem to be so vague on the details of last night." "Look last night doesn't matter tonight does. You can still stop this, just tell Brad to go home." "Actually Danika, Brad invited _me_. Not the other way around." "I don't believe you," exclaimed Danika through gritted teeth. "It's true," came a voice emerging from the crowd. "Brad, hi!" shrilled Danika, giving him a huge smile. "I was just…" began Danika "just being rude to my date, yeah I overheard." "So this isn't just a joke. You're actually seriously here together, as in _together_?" "Brad and I aren't…" Belle began before she was interrupted. "Uh uh, Belle, don't lie, you know the consequences of that." Danika squinted at the pair, trying to figure out what was going on. "Belle and I," began Brad "are together." Danika turned her sharp blue eyes on Belle. "Well, I'm sure Judd would love to know that!" Belle looked Danika up and down, _how 24 hours can change things_, she thought. "I don't give a rat's ass what you tell Judd, and to be completely honest, I don't care what he thinks," belle said angrily. "Me and Judd _are not together_," she added, her own words causing her pain. Apart of her asked herself how she could give up on something she has wanted for so long. _He gave up, not me_ she thought, answering herself.

"Judd!" screeched Danika, shocking B out of her thoughts. Belle looked up to see Danika waving Judd over frantically. Judd sauntered over, wearing a tailored Armani suit. _Does he have to look so good when I'm trying to hate him?_ "Danika, Brad… Belle." Said Judd acknowledging everybody. "Brad what are you doing here? I thought you were looking after King Australia for a few months?" "I was, but I realised that there was something here I just had to have." A flicker of understanding flashed across Judd's face. "And what was that?" Brad grinned at Judd and pulled Belle close to him, his hand dangerously low around her waist. "Belle." "Belle?"

"You're here for Belle?" "Not for her, to be _with_ her." "Belle?" asked Judd quietly, staring at B with sad eyes. "Judd?" replied Belle sarcastically, Brad chuckling at her fake ignorance. "Brad came for you, you're…with…Brad?" Belle studied Judd and then Brad and Danika. She saw the anticipation in their eyes, awaiting her answer. What if she said yes? Judd would act like he didn't care probably; Brad would have furthered his plan to get back King Industries. But what if she said no? What is she told the truth? Brad would tell Judd about New Year's. "Yes," murmured Belle quietly.


	5. Chapter 5  You can't fake quality

**CHAPTER 5**

Belle stood still, in the corner of the huge room. Watching the world go on without her. Watching Danika go on without her. And, what hurt the most, watching _Judd _go on without her. It was only minutes ago she told Judd she was 'with' his uncle, and yet there he stood laughing and smoking a cigar. _You've been foolish_, she told herself_, foolish to believe that anybody could love you, want you. _Her eyes stung as she held back her tears. _Judd told you the truth Belle, __"I don't love you and I don't know how anyone else could." _Belle had had enough. Grabbing her coat and purse she glanced over her shoulder as she left the room, watching as her life, the people she had once loved went on without her.

"I'm fine Harriet, leave me alone!" screamed Belle, shutting herself in her room. Dropping her coat and purse on her bedroom floor she ran to her bathroom, ripping off her dress as she went. _Nobody could ever love you_, she thought as she got down on her knees, head over the toilet. Belle made herself vomit, as she had many times the past week. When she had finished she tucked her knees up against her chest and sat on the cold stone floor of her bathroom for hours. Crying and wiping away her tears as quickly as they spilled over. Ashamed of her weakness. "Why," she whimpered. "Why?"

He was addictive and he was bad for her. Two facts Belle had known all along.

_Only a masochist could ever love such a narcissist._

"Miss Belle! Mr Archer is here!" shouted Harriet early the next morning. Belle sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Send him up!" she shouted back. _Why didn't he tell her he was coming?_ Belle glanced down at her phone; 3 missed calls and a text. Okay, so apparently he had. B jumped out of bed, pulling on a silk robe. "Belle, hey," said Nathan walking into her room. She smiled at him, happy to see a familiar face. "I didn't see you last night?" "I was there, I left early I wasn't feeling well." Nate sat down on her bed, concern filling his face, "are you feeling better?" She nodded and joined him on the bed. Nathan tucked her hair behind her ear, and cupped her chin. She leaned into him and he put his arms around her. They sat there for what seemed like hours, not moving, not talking, just being, _together_.

"Belle?" "Mhhmm?" "Why did you do it?" Belle removed herself from Nathans arms and looked up at him. "Do what?" she asked. "Sleep with Judd," Belle sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. When she didn't reply Nathan added, "He was my best friend." "I didn't know that it would do that to your relationship, we weren't together." "But he was my _best friend_ and you were my _ex-girlfriend_. We hadn't even been broken up for long; he knew how I felt about you." Belle got up from the bed and turned to face Nathan, lifting his head up. "How do you feel about me?" "I loved you… I _love_ you."

Belle could see the raw passion in his bright blue eyes. Against all better judgement she kissed him. Slow at first, and then passionately as she grappled at his belt, pulling it off. She pushed him down on her bed and begun un buttoning his shirt, ripping her pyjamas of at the same time, leaving her in only a bra and panties. She gasped for air as he put his hand down her pants. And later, as their bodies intertwined Belle felt _alive._ She hadn't felt this way in a long time, and she was going to hold onto it.

"Excuse me," said Nathan a few days later "I'm going to take this call I'll be back." With that he got up and left their table at the restaurant. Belle took this chance to check her own cell. 7 missed calls from Brad. Hadn't he gotten the message?

"Hello?" came the voice on the other side of the phone. "It's me," B replied bluntly. "I've been trying to get onto you for the past four days!" yelled Brad. "Well I'm on the phone now, what do you want?" "You know what I want Belle, you can't just back out of our plan, it doesn't work like that." "No Brad, it does. I have had enough; I am over your scheming. Your little plan will have to work without me." "Games not over till I say it is, beautiful." "Well have fun playing with yourself!" snapped Belle hanging up the phone and throwing it across the table.

Brad King stared at his phone, how could she hang up on him like that? His plan would only work with her in it. Besides, they weren't just about the plan. Couldn't she see? He _loved _her, really loved her. A knock on his hotel room door, pulled Brad out of his thoughts. He opened the door to find Judd, his nephew, standing there with a very angry face. "Where's Belle?" he barked, pushing past his uncle. "Judd it's early and I've only had one scotch for the day. Try to be more specific." "Belle, I know she's here. I've tried to reach her; Danika hasn't heard from her, her minions haven't heard from her, Christ, even Harriet hasn't heard from her!" "While it amuses me to know you think she'd be here. She's not. I haven't seen her since early this morning" Brad lied, "when she was in my bed," he added antagonistically. Judd stepped forward so that he was face to face with Brad. "If you hurt her, I will fucking kill you," he said through gritted teeth. Brad chuckled and answered his phone. A few minutes later, at the completion on his phone call, Brad came back into the large entrance room. "It appears my dear nephew that our little Belle has been playing us, both." "What do you mean?" "I've had someone watching her. He said she just left Pepper on the arm of Nathan Archer."


End file.
